Un chaton
by Ariall
Summary: J'ai toujours voulu mettre le mot Bratja dans une fic, ainsi qu'un chaton, voilà, c'est fait ...Mais c'est encore plus du jetage d'idées qu'autre chose XD


**Titre :** Un chaton…

**Auteur :** Ariall

**Disclaimers :** Même le chaton peut pas être à moi…Parce que j'aime pas les chats…XD je loool, pas tappééééééé….

**Blabla :** Un petit chat peut faire de grandes choses…

**Dédicace : **Dédicace à ma grande sœur qui aime bien les chatons tigrés, lol, et à Ayanna-chan, il y a un passage qui pourrait te plaire XD.

Edward scruta la pièce de ses yeux dorés. Rien, pourtant il n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu du bruit ! Il recommença ses recherches…Toujours rien ! C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de ferraille dans l'armoire la plus grande de la chambre. Il sourit, victorieux. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit en silence et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ce qui fit sursauter son occupant, qui n'était autre que son frère Alphonse.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Ed, le regard faussement accusateur.

-Euh…rien…rien frangin ! répondit Al, d'une voix mal assurée. »

Ed regarda son jeune frère intensivement, malheureusement, tout bon alchimiste qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de son jeune frère, et encore moins dans ses yeux puisqu'il était enfermé dans une armure…

_Que peut il bien cacher, Alphonse ? _se demanda Edward, lorsqu'il entendit alors un miaulement étouffé.

Ed regarda Al, qui essayait de faire cesser ce bruit mais avant que le blondinet ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un autre miaulement retenti, plus fort. Alphonse rit alors d'un rire gêné.

« C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas grand frère ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda l'intéressé, mort de rire à l'intérieur, mais sévère à l'extérieur.

-De faire le chat, miaou, miaou…commença Al.

-Ne perds pas ton temps Alphonse, sort ce chat de ton armure, il va étouffer là dedans ! »

Alphonse obéit et sortit un petit chaton tigré de son tabard.

« Miaou…

-Al…soupira l'aîné. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peux pas garder un animal avec nous !

-Oui, je sais, avoua Al à regret. Mais il fait froid dehors et il pleut ! Je voulais qu'il passe au moins une nuit au chaud !

-Al…commença Ed.

-S'il te plaît nii-san, rien que cette nuit, coupa le cadet en suppliant son frère.

-…Très bien, mais que pour cette nuit d'accord ? Les animaux sont interdits dans cet hôtel, il faudra bien le cacher ! prévint Ed.

-Ou…Oui ! Merci grand frère ! répondit Al enthousiaste. »

Alphonse partir en courant vars la salle de bains, Edward le regarde y aller tendrement. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre et s'y adossa.

« Je déteste la pluie… »

Alphonse sortit de la salle de bains, avec un petit chat tout mouillé, enroulé dans une serviette au creux de ses bras.

Edward regarda son jeun frère avec un air fatigué.

« Al…on lave pas un chat dans une douche…fit il remarquer.

-Je sais nii-san, je voulais simplement lui enlever toute la saleté qu'il avait sur lui, répondit le plus jeune. Regarde ! Il est tout beau maintenant ! »

Alphonse libéra le chaton de son emprise pour le plaçait aux pieds de son grand frère. Le chaton resta sur place un moment, observant Ed de ses grands yeux gris. Au début réticent et sur ses gardes, le jeune homme se détendit un peu en voyant ces jolis yeux. Il les regarda gentiment et se pencha pour le caresser. C'est à ce moment que le chaton décida de se secouer pour se sécher et ébouriffer ses poils. Ed se retrouva le visage trempé.

« Frangin…s'inquiéta Alphonse.

-C'est pas les chiens qui font ça normalement ? demanda t'il sur le point d'éclater. »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un nouveau miaulement de la part du chaton, qu'il considéra comme un miaulement moqueur. Ed se leva d'un coup et commença à hurler.

« SALOPERIE DE CHAT, BETE SAUVAGE, TU VA VOIR…

-Du calme grand frère ! cria Alphonse en retenant son frère par les épaules. »

le grand frère écouta son frère et se calma. Se rasseyant sur son lit, il détourna son regard du fauve qui se trouvait devant lui en un « Sale bête…demain dehors ! » significatif.

La bête sauvage ne sembla pas s'en indigner et commença à se frotter sur la jambe droite d'Ed, en ronronnant. Ce dernier fit semblant de na pas le voir, même si cette sensation était douce et lui donnait envie de rire. Au lieu de cela, il continua à bouder, mais en rougissant légèrement, Alphonse s'en aperçut et étouffa un rire.

Soudain le chaton changea de jambe pour se frotter sur la meka-greffe. Il s'arrêta et l'examina. Ed craint alors le pire et il avait raison. Le chaton commença à faire ses griffes sur sa jambe bionique, tout en arrachant par morceaux le pantalon en cuir qu'Ed avait remonté sur ses chevilles.1 S'en fut trop pour ce dernier qui envoya ce satané félin valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce2 en jurant à l'aide de différents insultes. Al à côté de lui, essayait, en vain, de le raisonner une fois de plus.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte.

« Messieurs Elric ? Tout va bien ? demanda une voix féminine. »

Edward ravala sa salive lorsqu'il vit que la porte s'ouvrait.

_Vite une idée !_

« N'entrez pas ! Je…je suis en train de me changer ! lança Ed. »

La porte stoppa mais la femme de l'autre côté continua :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir déshabillé ! répondit elle, amusée. »3

Consternation dans la chambre.

« Ainsi que Mr Alphonse sans son armure, il doit être si mignon ! »

Ed en eut assez, il se couvrit d'un peignoir et se jeta sur la porte pour empêcher la femme de chambre d'entrer.

« Vous sortez de la douche ? s'étonna la jeune servante. »

Il était vrai qu'avec son visage et ses cheveux mouillés et détachés à cause du chaton, puis avec son peignoir qui cachait ses vêtements, Ed donnait cette impression.

« …Oui… »

la femme de ménage tendit alors des serviettes et autres éléments que tout bon hôtel se doit de fournir à ses clients. Ed les accepta et la remercia, alors qu'il fermait la porte, le chaton recommença à miauler, de plus en plus fort. Le blondinet sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Al ! chuchota l'aîné. Planque le !

-Mais…où ?

-Dans ton tabard, tant pis, grouille toi ! »

Al obéit, et de nouveaux coups à la porte se firent entendre.

Ed ouvrit la porte.

« Excusez moi…j'ai…comment dire, j'ai comme entendu des miaulements alors que l'hôtel est interdit aux animaux, avoua la nouvelle femme de chambre. »

Ed la regarda ainsi que son frère. Il était paniqué, et malgré le fait qu'Al soit dans son armure, il devina que ce dernier devait flipper tout autant que lui. Si on découvrait le chaton…Hop ! Dehors sous la pluie ! Mais Ed s'était attaché à cette petite boule de poils curieuse et voulait, comme son frère, qu'elle dorme une nuit au chaud. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ed » entendit il venir de son frangin, un prénom chuchoté, qui le suppliait.

Tout à l'heure, il n'avait su déchiffrer les pensées de son frère, mais là, il comprit enfin…

Edward éclata de rire.

« Mr Elric ? demanda la jeune femme surprise.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, on connaît cette interdiction, du coup avec mon frère, nous nous amusons comme nous pouvons ! dit il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ha…très bien. Veuillez m'excuser. »

La femme de chambre s'inclina, de même pour Ed, et s'en alla. Edward referma la porte. Il regarda son frère et lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

« Je crois qu'elle ne nous embêtera plus ! lança t-il…Al, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es silencieux d'un coup… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, un long silence s'installa, ce fût Al qui le cassa.

« Merci, Nii-san…

-De quoi ? fit Ed faussement surpris. Aller, sors le de là, il va vraiment finir par s'étouffer ! »

Al obéit encore une fois à son frère. Alors qu'il sortait la bête joyeuse qui se frotta à lui, Edward se coucha sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque.

« Mais je ferai plus jamais ça, ça vaut pour une seule fois ! prévint Ed.

-Hum, je te crois, répondit ironiquement Al. Merci grand frère… »

Ed esquissa un sourire et vit le visage de son frère faire de même.

_Même si tu es dans cette armure Al, le lien qui nous unie est le plus fort. Maintenant que je m'en suis enfin rendu compte, je peux vraiment voir ton visage. Il faut être sur la même longueur d'ondes pour mieux se comprendre, héhé._

A cette dernière pensée il sourit bêtement. Al s'en rendit compte et le taquina à propos de Rose…4

« Fraternité…. »

Il faisait noir, et le chaton venait de s'endormir. Ed allait faire pareil lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère.

« Pardon ?

-Je vais appeler ce chaton ″Fraternité″, car c'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui tu as pu me…comprendre…

-Alors tu as deviné ? sourit Ed.

-Hum…Excuse moi si je t'ai réveillé…

-Te fais pas de bile ! Mais…

-Mais quoi grand frère ? demanda Al soucieux.

-″Fraternité″ c'est pas un nom pour un chat ! lança Ed sarcastique.

-Je sais ! Mais euh… »

Le rire des deux jeunes frères réveilla le chaton, qui décida de changer de place et sauta vers Ed pour se lover en boule sur son ventre. Ed le laissa venir, quelque peu surpris. Il commença alors à le caresser, mais de la main droite. La curiosité du chat fut piquée au vif, et il décida de faire ses griffes sur cette matière, comme il le fit précédemment avec la jambe d'Ed. Ce dernier hurla et jura tellement fort que la responsable de l'accueil l'entendit.

« Pff, j'espère que demain ils arrêteront…Et surtout qu'il rendront cet animal ! »

Bientôt les rires d'Al se firent entendre.

_Nii-san, tu es maladroit, tu ne montres pas vraiment tes sentiments et émotions, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les bêtes, mais en fait, tout cela est quand même en toi, tu as un cœur grand comme ça…et pour moi tu es le frère idéal…Merci Ed…_

_Al, je ferait tout pour te rendre ton corps, même refaire toutes mes erreurs passées s'il le fallait…Et ce jour là, je serai prêt à accepter ce que je ne peux pas supporter, sale bête, ce jour là…je ferai tout pour toi…_

« Pourquoi pas Bratja ? c'est mieux nan ? proposa Ed à son frangin.

-Si tu veux Nii-san…

-Mais on ne devrait pas lui donner un nom…

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes pas cette petite bête ? «

Al rapprocha le chat d'Ed.

« Naaan, me touche pas, garde le ! »

Trop tard, le chaton recommençait à faire ses griffes sur les méka-greffes d' Ed.

« Je vais me faire enguirlander par Winry ! »

Edward fit semblant de s'énerver sur son frangin.

Owari…

Ah bah nan, y'en a encore XD.

«Mais au fait, ça veut dire quoi Bratja grand frère ?

-Bonne nuit Al !

-Hé ! Réponds moi Ed !

-Miaou ? »

_Bratja, en russe ça veut dire… « Frère », la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi…_

Là c'est finiii héhé. Je l'ai écrite à la main ça, et à chaque fois, la nuit, tilt, je rajoutais quelque chose. Je suis contente de l'avoir ENFIN finie, mwahahahah, j'en écris toujours trop, enfin, là c'est relativement court par rapport à d'autres one shot (sauf par rapport à celui avec Rose ''). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

1 Il est trop puissant le chat XD

2 Et oué, et même pas mal le chat, je vous l'ai dit, trop puissant cte bête !

3 Et nous donc…

4 Allez savoir pourquoi Rose MDR


End file.
